


Season's Greetings from @dumpling23

by dumpling23



Series: OVEREXPOSED [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: 2020 was literally insane omg, F/F, i love you all so much, i promise this is not the end, stay safe and healthy, thank you for your patience, this is far from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpling23/pseuds/dumpling23
Summary: A letter to the beloved readers of "Tell Me Something I Don't Already Know" and "OVEREXPOSED."
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: OVEREXPOSED [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880914
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Season's Greetings from @dumpling23

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've been celebrating the winter holidays safely and happily.
> 
> Cheers to 2021. May it be leaps and bounds better than whatever the hell 2020 was.
> 
> All my love to you.

To all my lovely supporters—

Hi.

I hope you didn't forget about me, because it's sure been a while since we last spoke. I hardly even know how to talk to you all anymore; it used to feel so natural! I used to do this all the time! Jesus. I'm getting so off-track already... okay, okay, I need to take a breath.

But wow, did I miss you.

And God, so much has happened.

(Not really. I mean, it's 2020 after all.)

This year has been full of many, many downs, but also, for me personally, a few considerable ups.

I mean, I wrote over 75,000 words about two female soccer players and their romance, their friends, their stupid daily lives, their evil coach, and so much more. Those 75,000 words reached close to 50,000 viewers. And I received feedback — LOTS of feedback, in the form of comments and kudoses — from hundreds of readers.

For all this, I am endlessly thankful. You all made my year so much better.

When I say "I love you," I mean it, I really do.

Your words mean more to me than mine do to you.

And there is nothing more bittersweet than having to tell you this—

OVEREXPOSED PART 2 will be released, at the very earliest, in late spring/early summer 2021.

Trust me, my heart is _breaking_ right now. Hardly anything hurts more than breaking a promise. I said I'd have OE2 to you all by late 2020/early 2021, but to my great dismay, I also have a life. You could probably tell from these specific schedule restraints and crappy writing that yes, I am a student. I unfortunately have to prioritize my future or whatever. And where I live, I'll be in school until early June.

You might be thinking, "Hey, wait, didn't dumpling23 write all of TMSIDAK during school?" And you'd be right. But for some reason, all the administrators decided to get their shit together over the summer and now, school is just as hard as it was in-person, so I can't dedicate the same kind of time to writing fic. Now I have to, like, _actually_ pay attention.

Reader, you're probably super pissed at me right now. You have every right to be. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry a million times over. I didn't want it to be this way.

But seriously, this is _not_ the end of the OVEREXPOSED series; I have well-thought-out plans for part two already. In fact, I've completed most of the initial storyboarding for OE2.

I actually know how it starts and ends, the new characters, the scandalous and surprising situations.

I know everything already.

It's the matter of putting pen to paper — or, perhaps, fingers to keyboard — that logistically, I currently can't devote enough time or effort to. I don't want to produce work that's less than my full capabilities as a writer. That'd be cheating me, cheating you, and my previous writings.

I want OE2 to be _better_ than its predecessors, or at least of the same caliber.

So with that in mind, I'm hoping you can be patient for me. Wait just a little bit longer. 

Trust me, you need to see how this ends.

XOXO,

dumpling23

(Drafted 12/18/2020)


End file.
